De ami à petit-ami
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: All humains. Bella, Edward, Jasper et Rosalie sont amies depuis toujours et maintenant qu'ils sont au lycée Bella et Edward commence une relation. Qu'est ce qui va arriver à leur relation quand Bella va découvrir les sentiments qu'à Jasper à son sujet ? Comment réagira t-elle à cela ? / TRADUCTION.
1. Chapitre 1

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle traduction, cella-ci est une Jasper/Bella, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Vous ne pouvez pas me connaître. Mon nom est Bella Swan. Je suis une adolescente moyenne, un peu calme et toujours dans le font. J'ai trois meilleur amis Edward, jasper et je ne peux évidemment pas oublier ma Rosalie.

Nous sommes amis depuis toujours, c'est comme si nous n'étions que deux. Rien ne c'était interposer entre nous et maintenant que Edward et moi commençons à avoir une relation, j'espérai que cela n'allais pas gâche l'amitié qui nous unissait tout les quatre.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Stupide réveil ! Pensais-je en balançant mon bras pour appuyer sur le bouton arrêt de mon réveil. Environ deux minute plus tard, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et des pas venant vers le lit.

« Réveille toi, réveille toi belle au bois dormant. » Dit une voix de velours.

Edward ! J'aurais dut m'en douter ! Nous étions amis depuis longtemps, mais me réveiller pour s'assurer que je soit à l'heure en court était sa nouvelle mission. Bien sûr que je l'aimais bien, mais ne pouvais t-il pas laisser une pause à une fille ?

« D'accord, je suis debout. »Dis-je en jetant les couvertures de moi et en me dirigeant vers mon armoire.

Edward me suit pour une raison inconnu.

« Tu peut m'attendre en bas des escaliers. » Lui dis-je sans me détourner de mon placard. Il fait ce que je lui ai dit et j'entends ses pas dans les escaliers.

Edward est mon ami depuis toujours, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que ces un ami collant. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expérience à dater, mais je me sens étouffé par lui !

Je mit un t-shirt bleu et un jeans confortable avant de descendre pour manger le petit-déjeuner.

Quand je rentre dans la cuisine, je vit Edward assis à table avec Charlie, je veut dire mon père. Mon père regardais Edward, qui lui regardait vers le bas.

Je me rendis vers l'armoire pour sortir un bol ainsi que des céréales avec du lait qui se trouvait dans le frigo et mit le tout dans le bol. Puis je m'assois à coté de mon père. Une fois finit de manger, je mit mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Allez Edward, nous allons être en retard pour l'école. »Dis-je alors que je prenais son bras pour le faire avancer hors de la cuisine pour sortir de la maison.

« D'accord, j'arrive. Arrête de me tirer. » Me dit Edward. Je l'ignore et continu de le tirer jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Passe une bonne journée à l'école Bells. »Entendais-je mon père dire derrière nous.

« Merci ! »Criais-je vers lui.

Edward ouvrit la porte de sa volvo pour moi, toujours gentleman. Après que je soit monter dans sa voiture, il partit pour sa mettre à sa place.

Il ne nous fallu que cinq minutes pour nous rendre à l'école puisque Edward conduisait comme un fou. Le fait qu'il n'y avais pas beaucoup de circulation aidait, puisque nous somme à Forks, à Washington. Pas beaucoup de gens vivent ici, je pense que c'est à cause de la météo.

Il pleut toute l'année, avec certain jours de soleil ici et là. Je ne me rappelle même pas de quand je vivais avec ma mère à Phoenix, En Arizona, donc je peut dire que le soleil ne me manque pas tant que ça.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans le stationnement de l'école et encore Edward ouvrit la porte pour moi. Nous commencions à marcher vers l'école, il avait commencé à pleuvoir, quand je vis nos amis Jasper et Rosalie, ils étaient jumeaux.

Je les salut : « Hey Rose, Jasper ! Comment allez-vous ? »Leur demandais-je alors que Edward et moi nous avancions vers eux.

Rose sourit et me fit un signe : « Nous allons bien Bella. C'est juste une journée normal à l'école. Il ne se passe rien à Forks. »Me dit-elle.

Je me retourne vers Jasper, mais ses yeux avait erré sur mon visage pour descendre sur ma mains qui était lié avec celle d'Edward.

Son visage devint furieux avant de redevenir impassible. Jasper agissait comme cela depuis que Edward et moi avions décider de sortir ensemble. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi et je n'eus pas le temps de le faire parce que la cloche sonnait.

« Eh bien , nous ferions mieux d'aller en cours, je vous vois ce midi. » Leur dis-je, puis je me tourna vers Edward et lui fit un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

« Rendez-vous à la seconde période. »Dis-je à Edward.

« Ouais, tu me manque. » Me répondit Edward.

« Tu me manque aussi. »Dis-je alors que je reculais et commençais à marcher direction ma classe.

Du coin de l'œil, je vit le visage de Jasper se transformer en colère. Mais il à brusquement pris la direction de sa salle avant que je puisse analyser ce que cela signifiais.

Oh, bien. Je vais lui parler à propos de son problème d'attitude, mais pas maintenant. Pensais-je alors que j'écrivais dans ma premier heure de cours de cette période. Cela allait être une longue journée d'autant plus que nous venions de rentrer de deux semaines de vacances d'hiver.

* * *

**Alors comment st ce que vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Dois-je continuer à traduire cette fiction ? J'espère que oui et que je vous verrai dans le prochain chapitres, si le premier vous as plus. =) Si le chapitre vous à plu, je posterai normalement continuellement chaque semaine et le même jours. =) J'espère que la fiction vous plaira. =)  
**

**Allez voir mes autres Fiction :  
**

**Evergreen : Jasper / Hermione.  
**

**In The Darkness : Bella / Damon.  
**

**L'amour d'un garde : Alec / Bella.  
**

**=)  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou,**

**Chapitre court, je crois qu'ils sont tous comme ça. =( Je suis désolez mais je n'y suis vraiment pour rien. En espèrent ne pas vous perdre en court de chapitre et de vous retrouvez en bas de la page et que vous aimerez encore. =)  
**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. =)**

**Guest : **Merci, je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plus. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** C'était l'heure du déjeuner et je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler avec Jasper. Alors que je faisais la queue pour ma nourriture, je vis Jasper qui se trouvait à la caisse pour payer ce qu'il avait pris comme nourriture. Je me pris rapidement une salade et me plaça à ses côtés dans la ligne.

« Hey Jasper, nous devons parler. » Dis-je, ce qui lui fit remarquer ma présence à ses côtés. Il se retourna et me regarda étrangement. Comme s'il avait peur de la réponse qu'il devait me donner pour ce que je devais lui dire.

« Que veut tu dires ? » Me demanda Jasper.

A ce moment-là, il avait payé sa nourriture et s'éloignait, je paye alors ma nourriture et commence à marcher vers notre table habituel pour le déjeuner.

« Tu sais, à propos que tu agis bizarrement depuis que Edward et moi sortons ensemble. » Ai-je presque crié vers lui.

Nous approchions de la table où se trouvait déjà Edward et Rose, donc il s'épargna de répondre à ma question.

« Hey. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »Demanda Rose. Elle regarda derrière nous, comme si elle avait raté quelque chose d'important.

« Pas grand-chose sis'. »Répondit Jasper calmement tout en prenant place à côté d'elle. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier avant de me placer à sa place, à côté de Edward.

« Hey, bébé. » Dit Edward en regardant mes lèvres et en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je regarde Jasper pour remarquer qu'il était en train de serrer les dents. Encore une fois, je me demandais ce qui se passait avec lui, mais cette fois, Rose le remarqua aussi.

Nous partagions un regard, le mien dans le sien, je pus y voir qu'elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

J'étais sur le point de le demander ce que son regard voulait dire, mais lorsque je voulu lui poser la question, la cloche de l'école sonna. Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers nos salles de classes. Edward avait cours de biologie avec moi. C'était agréable d'avoir enfin cours avec lui.

La journée passa rapidement et je ne put m'empêcher de penser à Jasper pendant toute la journée.

Quand la cloche sonna, je couru vers le parking pour pouvoir parler avec Jasper le plus rapidement possible, mais sa voiture n'était déjà plus là.

Edward se mit derrière moi et mit son bras sur mon épaule.

« Tu vas bien Bells ? Que cherche tu ? »Demanda Edward avec un air inquiet.

« Oh rien, je vais bien. Rentrons à la maison. » Ainsi, Edward le pris pour m'emmener chez moi. Nous n'avons pas parlé pendant tout le chemin.

« Est-ce que tu est en colère contre moi ? »Demanda Edward.

« Non, je suis juste fatigué. Cela a été une longue journée. »Dis-je. Puis je suis sortie de sa voiture ainsi que Edward qui m'emmena vers la porte d'entrée.

« Rendez-vous demain. »Dis-je, je l'embrasse pour lui dire au revoir.

« Oui, bien sur. »Me répondit-il. J'ouvris la porte en entra à l'intérieur. J'ai entendus Edward monter dans sa voiture puis les ronflements du moteur, m'indiquant qu'il étais parties.

Mon père n'arriverais pas maintenant, ainsi je monte dans ma chambre et commence à faire mes devoirs.

Après environ une heure à faire mes devoirs, papa arriva et je descendis pour faire le dîner.

Nous mangions dans le silence, nous étions tous les deux des gens tranquille. Quand nous finissions de manger, je fis la vaisselle pendant que papa regardait la télévision. Lorsque je finis de faire la vaisselle, je lui dis que j'allais me mettre au lit.

« Bonne nuit Bella. »Dit-il de la pièce où se trouvait la télévision.

« Bonne nuit papa. »Lui répondis-je alors que je montais pour me rendre dans ma chambre.

Quand je suis arrivé dans ma chambre, je décide d'envoyer un message à Rose pour lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé pendant le déjeuner.

**Quand il sera temps tu le seras, mais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir quand ce moment arrivera pour que tu découvre ce qui se passe.**

**~ Rose**

Une réponse typique de Rosalie. Je pense que je suis prête pour me mettre au lit. Je me glisse sous les couvertures et alors que je me dirige vers le sommeil, je commence à penser à Jasper et à sa matière de se comporter en ce moment avec moi, froidement, et les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur notre amitié.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien, j'espère. =)**

**Allez voir mes autres Fiction. =)  
**

**Evergreen : **Hermione Granger en couple avec Jasper Hale. **/!\ Un Chapitre Par Semaine Quand J'envoie A Tant A Ma Correctrice. /!\  
**

**In The Darkness : **Bella Mikaelson en couple avec Damon Salvatore. **/!\ Un Chapitre Par Semaine./!\  
**

**L'amour d'un garde : **Bella Swan en couple avec Alec Volturi. **/!\ Un Chapitre Par Jours /!\  
**

**Je vais bientôt poster une nouvelle fiction de Bella/Jasper, mais il va devoir tout de même attendre encore un peu.  
**

**En espèrent vous voir pour le prochain chapitre. =) COMMENTAIRES s'il vous plait. =) Cela va me motiver pour écrire la suite. Je plaisante, c'est juste pour recevoir des avis sur la fiction. =)  
**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochain, je crois, et j'espère vous y voir. =)  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 3 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. =) Merci pour les commentaires présent sur le précédent chapitre. =)**

**Guest : **Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il te plaira. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **Le lendemain matin je me réveilla en entendent Edward ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. J'avais portant appris à ce garçon ce qu'étais un espace personnel et cette chambre étais mon espace personnelle.

« Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure ? » Luis criais-je dessus en lui jetant mon oreiller. Il ignora l'oreiller qui fonçait vers lui et continua à avancer vers moi.

Il tira les couvertures de mon lit, me saisit le bras et me mena vers la salle de bain.

« C'est notre deuxième journée de retour à l'école et nous nous pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver en retard tout ça parce que tu est trop feignante pour sortir de ton lit ! » Me dit Edward.

Il marqua un point, puis je voulais parler avec Jasper, alors je me rendis dans la salle de bains alors que lui descendais les escaliers pour m'attendre en-bas. Une fois mettre habillé, je descendis prendre mon petit -déjeuner.

Peu de temps après Edward et moi étions sur le chemin menant à l'école avec sa précieuse Volvo.

Une fois arrivé dans la parking, Edward me dit qu'il devais aller chercher quelque chose dans son casier et se rendit à l'intérieur alors que moi je restais dehors pour attendre Jasper et Rose, c'était une des rare journée de soleil à Forks. Je remarque la voiture de Rose et Jasper, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers moi.

« Hé les gars. »Dis-je.

« Hé toi, tu as loupé mon petit message. »Rosalie me taquine juste en face de Jasper.

« Rose, est-tu vraiment obligé de parler de ça maintenant ! »Dis-je en rougissant et en faisant un coup de tête vers Jasper.

Je voulais lui parler de son comportement seul et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais demandé des choses à Rosalie à son sujet. En parler étais embarrassant.

« Bon, eh bien... Je dois aller parler à un professeur sur une chose que je n'ai pas compris, je pense que je vous verrai au déjeuner. » Et avec cette excuse, Rosalie marcha vers l'établissement.

« Alors... »C'était ma façon maladroite d'aborder la conversation avec Jasper.

« Alors... »Dit-il à son tour.

Cela va être difficile je pense, j'ai juste à le sortir pour le dire. « Alors, je voulais te demander, pourquoi et-ce que tu agis bizarrement en ce moment. Comme la façon dont tu regarde en colère alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. »Lui dis-je.

« Oh ce n'est rien. Juste des saute d'humeur, ça va passer. »Dit-il.

« Oh, tu excuse est irrecevable et tu sais qu'elle l'ai Jasper ! »Criais-je pratiquement sur lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucie de la façon dont j'agis ? Tu devrais te concentré sur Edward, ton petit-ami ! »Cria Jasper vers moi.

« Oh, alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Tu n'aime pas que Edward et moi soyons ensemble ? Eh bien, tu sais quoi c'est pas tes affaires, si nous voulons être ensemble. Ainsi, tu peux simplement garder ton avis sur nous pour toi. »Criais-je en partant loin de Jasper, essayant de fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Diable, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, il 'a pas à dire son mots sur mon couple.

Huh, je suis tellement en colère contre lui en ce moment!

Jasper est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il était toujours le calme dans le groupe, mais maintenant, c'est une nouvelle de lui, toujours en colère autour de moi et Edward.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je n'ai jamais eu de dispute avec Jasper comme nous venons d'en avoir une, je suis un peu triste de mettre disputer avec lui.

En pensant à cela, la cloche sonna, me saisissant de mes pensées. Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'aller en classe. Je me demande où Edward est allé. Je pense que je vais le voir au déjeuner. Alors je commence à marche vers la classe de mon premier cours, Math, je sens que aujourd'hui va être une longue journée.

* * *

La cloche sonne pour annoncer l'heure du déjeuner et je commence à faire mon chemin vers la cantine.

Lorsque j'eus mon déjeuner, je me dirige vers la table où se trouvais Jasper et Rosalie assis. Nous prenons notre repas en silence, Jasper et moi à la recherche de n'importe quoi, mais pas l'autre, Rose elle regardais devant elle ou bien derrière elle.

Encore une fois, je me demande où Edward est, il marche habituellement avec moi pour aller dans la cantine. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose ou non.

A ce moment là, Edward arrive avec une fille qui ressemblais à un latin et qui le regardais comme si il étais son soleil, je les regardais alors qu'il marchait vers la table, j'étais tellement concentré sur eux que je n'avais pas remarqué le grand type qui étais à leur suite, mais je vois les yeux de Rosalie s'élargirent, donc je pense qu'il est chaud.

« Hé les gars. Je tiens à vous présenter le nouveaux du Lycée. Ils viennent d'emménager en ville. Il s'agit d'Alice et de son frère aîné Emmett. »Nous dit Edward.

Rose a été la première à parler, elle se tourna vers Emmett. « Salut mon grand, comme tu est nouveau ici, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, je suis prête à l'être moi. »Puis elle tourna les yeux de lui. « Oh, et toi aussi, Alice. »Dit Rosalie en se tournant vers le lutin.

« Oh, ouais. Nous allons être de grandes amie. »Alice cria pratiquement à Rose et elle m'inclus dans ce qu'elle disait. Alice se tourna vers Edward pour la confirmation. « J'ai le droit Eddie ? »En disant cela, elle mis son bras sur Edward et leva ses yeux vers lui, clignant des yeux dans une façon coquette.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle flirte avec Edward et qu'elle lui donne un surnom ridicule ?

Edward ne lui à pas dit que nous sommes ensemble ?

Il me semble, vu la façon dont elle se place sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens à ce sujet et Edward ne l'empêche même pas de flirter avec lui.

Alors que je pensais cela, Edward s'assit à côté de moi avec Alice sur son autre côté et Emmett s'assit à côté de Rose, face à moi.

Je regarde Rosalie pour voir si elle remarquais que Alice flirtais avec Edward, mais elle parlais avec Emmett.

Alors, je regarde Jasper qui regardais aussi Edward et Alice. Alors il l'a fait voir, ce n'était pas juste mon imagination.

Jasper se tourna vers moi, alors je lui lança mon regard qui voulais dire « qu'est-ce que ? »mais il haussa juste les épaule en étirent ses lèvres pour faire un sourire en coin. Bon, là il à encore des émotions étranges, à la place d'être ne colère, il est content.

Je suis maintenant encore plus confuse de mes échanges d'avec jasper qui regardais Edward et Alice flirter ! Eh bien, ce jour est de mieux en mieux. NON !

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère !Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera un POV Jasper. =)  
**

**Je vous dit à la prochaine, pour le prochain chapitre ou pour les autres fiction ! **

**Ps : Allez voir mes autres Fiction !**

**Merci, si jamais je vous vois là-bas. =)**

**Bisous. =) Et à la prochaine. =)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 4 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaire ! Merci pour les commentaires présent sur le chapitre précédents ! **

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Jasper POV.**

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je ne savais pas que ce serait une excellente journée !

Premièrement quand je suis arrivé à l'école, Bella a commencé à me des questions sur mon ressentiment des sautes d'humeur et j'étais vraiment paniqué à l'intérieur, pensant qu'elle avait découvert que je l'aime. Mais je l'ai joué cool et il semblait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

La seule mauvaise chose à propos de cette journée est que Bella était en colère contre moi au cours de cette petite conversation que nous avons eu. Donc, à midi, nous n'avons pas parlé et Rosalie nous regardait.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward est venu à notre table avec une fille et un garçon à la suite. Quand Eddie, comme elle l'appelait, les présenta à nous, j'ai compris que Alice, la petite nouvelle, flirtait avec lui et il la laissais faire !

Comment pouvait-il laisser une autre fille flirter avec lui quand il avait la plus belle fille et la plus chaude dans cette école, sa petite amie ?

Alors qu'ils s'assirent je regarde Bella, qui me regardais avec son regard qui voulait dire : « Qu'est-ce que ? »mais je lui réponds pas, je souri simplement. Peut-être que j'ai eu une chance avec elle, après tout.

Elle ne semble pas contrarié que cette nouvelle fille flirte avec son copain.

Je me suis retourné pour regarder Rose sur ma droite et je l'ai vu rire et parler avec le frère aîné d'Alice, Emmett. Elle est trop occupé pour remarquer ce qui se passe.

C'est si différent de lui. Je pense qu'elle commence vraiment à aimer ce gars-là.

« Eh bien, il est agréable de vous rencontrer les gars. Mon nom est Rose, c'est mon frère Jasper et c'est ma meilleure amie Bella. »Dit Rose en agitant son bras à chacun d'entre nous, en disant notre prénom.

« C'est vraiment bien de vous rencontrer aussi. »Dit Emmett en regardant Rose avec un grand sourire sur son visage maladroit. Rose a cet effet sur les gars.

« Alors, d'où est-ce que vous venez ? »Rose a demandé à Alice et Emmett, mais elle demandais seulement à Emmett.

« Nous venons de l'Alaska. Nous avons vécu là-bas pendants deux ans. Nous nous déplaçons beaucoup à cause du travail de notre père. Il est un photographe indépendant, il aime se déplacer à différents endroits pour obtenir des clichés intéressants. »Emmett nous a dit, mais il était uniquement à la recherche de Rose.

« Ouais. C'est le père le plus cool. Il me permet d'avoir de l'argent pour faire du shopping quand je veux ! »A déclaré Alice de sa voix grinçante.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Eddie garçon, c'est mon nouveau surnom pour lui, la laisse être aussi proche de lui alors qu'il à la belle Bella. Je ne saute pas sur des conclusions en disant qu'il va se mettre avec Alice, mais on peut espérer, non ?

Je plaisant, Bella ne mérite pas d'être sous-évaluer par le Eddie garçon pour une fille qu'il viens de rencontrer à la place de son amie depuis toujours. Peu importe combien je veux qu'ils se quittent. Ils devraient le faire naturellement, si elle est venue alors il viendra, mais sinon je pense que je vais devoir continuer de rêver d'elle en tant que petite-amie.

A ce moment là, la cloche sonna annonçant la fin du déjeuner. On se lève avant de se diriger vers nos classes séparés. Ouais, je n'ai pas classe avec ma Bella, pas comme Eddie. Ce bâtard chanceux.

Pendant les prochaines heures je rêve de Bella qui quitte Eddie pour un homme viril, comme moi.

Puis, finalement, il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Alors que je marche vers la voiture de Rose, je vois Bella venir vers moi. Alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, elle commence à parler alors que je lui vais pas demander ce qu'elle me voulait.

« Peut-tu croire ce que fais cette fille ? De quel droit appelle Edward, Eddie ? Elle ne le connaît pas depuis longtemps et elle pense qu'elle peut lui donné des surnoms ridicules ? »Cria Bella quand il m'atteint enfin.

Oh, elle parlait d'Alice. Je suppose que l'après-midi ne va pas si bien pour Bella. Je sais que cela va lui faire du mal si je le dis, mais je suis heureux.

Bella se mit à marcher devant moi alors qu'elle a criais à propos d'Alice et d'Edward. « Et pourquoi Edward ne fait rien pour qu'elle arrête. Je veux dire qu'il se trouve juste là et lui sourit comme si je n'étais pas à cinq centimètre de lui. Que pense-tu que je devrais faire Jasper ? Devrais-je le laisser aller ou devrais-je lui faire face et lui dire que c'est moi ou elle ? »Bella arrête la stimulation et se tourne vers moi après sa tirade.

Wow. Elle me demande un conseil ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas la meilleur personne à qui elle devrais demander des conseils.

Je veux tellement lui dire : « choisir. » Mais ce ne pourrais pas être la meilleur solution de faire face à ce qui ce passe. Où est Rose quand on a besoin !

« Je pense que tu devrait laisser faire pour le moment et attendre de voir si Edward arrête Alice flirter avec lui ou s'il le fait lui aussi, puis il a vraiment envie être avec toi, mais s'il ne fait pas, alors tu devrait lui faire face pour voir où en est votre relation. »Je lui ai dit, autant que cela me fait mal, je suis son premier ami.

« Merci Jasper. Tu sais toujours quoi dire. »Bella m'a dit alors qu'elle se penche et m'embrasse légèrement sur la joue et se détourne vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

Je suis resté là abasourdi par ce qu'elle a fait, jusqu'à ce que Rose s'approche de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »Dit-elle en regardant vers la même direction que moi. Cela me tira de ma rêverie.

« Où était-tu ? Je t'attends depuis dix minutes ! Qu'est-ce qui à pris tant de temps ? »Criais-je sur Rose qui essayais d'enlever ma journée de rêve.

« Pour ton information, je parlais à Emmett ! Il est un gars vraiment sympa. Je vais probablement le faire ramper sur les mains et les genoux pour me demander de sortir dans quelques jours, avant que tout le monde le fasse. »Rose a dit avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

« N'est-ce pas un genre moyen ? »Je lui ai demander.

« Oh sil te plaît ! Je vais juste le faire travailler pour savoir si il veut vraiment de moi. Je ne vais pas lui faire faire quelque chose de mal, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est un gars sympa. »M'informe Rosalie.

Puis elle se mit dans le siège conducteur de la voiture, je m'assoie à mon tours, lui disant que nous devrions déjà être rentré.

J'espère seulement que tout s'est bien passé entre Eddie garçon et Bella. Mais en ma faveur, même si je ne devrais probablement pas le vouloir.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**En espèrent vous voir au prochain chapitre ! **

**Bisous ! =)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 5 de cette Fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et j'espère aussi qu'il n'y à pas trop de fautes ! =) **

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires présent sur le précédent chapitre ! =)**

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère aussi que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Les choses bougent dans ce chapitre ! =) Tu as très bien compris ce qu'il allais ce passer ! =)

**On se retrouve plus bas ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Bella POV.**

Cela fait trois semaines que Alice est arrivé à Forks et Edward ne lui à toujours pas demander d'arrêter de flirter avec lui. Je suis en train de faire ce que Jasper m'avais conseillé de faire et attendre que cela ce passe, mais c'est difficile.

Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à avoir un petit-ami comme ça. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Alice était vraiment adorable et qu'elle l'emmenait souvent faire du shopping avec elle, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à la supporter parce qu'elle flirte souvent avec mon petit-ami.

Je sais que je devrais la confronter sur ce problème mais n'est-ce pas le travail de Edward ? Je veux dire, c'est lui qui la conduit dans le chemin du flirte.

La cloche sonne, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me dirige vers la porte pour sortir de la classe et ce n'est pas surprenant de ne pas voir Edward dans le couloir pour m'attendre et ensuite aller dans la cafétéria. Il marche probablement avec Alice.

S'il l'aime vraiment, pourquoi il ne me le dit pas pour que je puisse passer à un autre gars qui ne flirta pas avec une autre fille devant moi alors qu'il est censé être mon petit-ami ? Ouais c'est vrai. Pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

Les garçons sont stupides.

Quand j'arrive dans la cafétéria, je vois Jasper déjà assis à table. Personne d'autre n'est là, même pas Rose.

« Hé Jasper. »Lui dis-je en m'asseyent en face de lui, après avoir récupéré ma nourriture.

« Hé Bella. Où est Edward ? »Demande-t-il, regardant dans la cafétéria. Bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout l'air inquiet de savoir pourquoi Edward ne se trouve pas dans la cafétéria et qu'il ne m'est pas accompagné pour venir ici. Mais là encore, cela fait trois semaines qui Edward ne m'a pas accompagné à la cafétéria, donc je pense que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement avec Alice. »Dis-je.

Jasper me regarde pendant un moment, comme s'il était en train de se décider de quelque chose. Puis il me dit : « Tu sais, ça fait trois semaines que Edward nous as présenté Alice et son frère et elle n'arrête pas de flirter avec lui. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu le confrontes à ses actes. »Me dit calmement Jasper.

« Pour ton information, ça fait trois semaines. »Lui criais-je presque dessus.

« Oh, c'est mauvais. Trois semaines. C'est bien pire que ce que je pensais. »Songeait-il à lui-même.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »Lui criais-je à nouveau dessus. J'ai l'impression que je le fais souvent en ce moment.

« Parce que tu sais exactement combien de temps ça fait. »Répond-il tranquillement. Ça m'exaspère encore plus, la plupart du temps c'est parce que je sais qu'il a raison. J'ai besoin de faire face à Edward, et bientôt.

« Je sais. Tu as raison. Je vais lui parler après les cours. Si je le vois. »Dis en soufflant la dernière partie.

« Bien. »Dit Jasper.

Nous mangeons en silence notre repas. Nous sommes seuls pour le déjeuner, je suppose que Rose doit être avec Emmett. Nous ne savons pas ce que fait Edward et Alice.

Le cloche sonne la fin du déjeuner et je me dirige vers ma salle après avoir dit au revoir à Jasper.

Mon après-midi a été longue. Je voulais qu'il passe plus rapidement pour que je puisse parler à Edward !

Finalement, la cloche à retentit. Je suis rapidement allée à mon casier, puis je me suis dirigée vers le parking pour voir si Edward se trouvait là-bas.

Il se tenait près de sa voiture parlant à Alice. Il riait de quelque chose qu'elle devait avoir dit et elle posa sa main sur celle d'Edward en se rapprochant de lui, comme si elle voulait l'embrasser ! Il commence lui aussi à se pencher vers elle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par les Enfers ?

Je courre vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Je tire les cheveux d'Alice et l'éloigne d'Edward. « Que pense tu faire, s****e ? Edward est mon petit-ami et tu n'as pas le droit de faire un tel geste vers lui ! »Criais-je vers elle.

« Bella ! Lâche les cheveux d'Alice ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! »Me dit Edward, se saisissant de ma main pour la retirer des cheveux d'Alice.

« Attends ! Vous êtes ensemble ? Eddie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit avant que nous le faisions ? »Dit Alice à Edward, je pouvais entendre qu'elle était blessée.

Je deviens rouge. « Avant que vous le faisiez ? »Criais-je sur Edward.

« Bella ! Je suis désolée ! Je voulais te le dire avant, mais à chaque fois ça ne m'a pas semblé être le bon moment. »Les excuse d'Edward étaient mauvaises. Edward pose sa main sur Alice et lui fait un baiser sur le crâne. « J'aime vraiment Alice, Bella. Elle m'aime aussi, nous n'avons jamais voulu te blesser. »Dit Edward.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas du fait que tu veuilles une autre fille et que tu veuilles qu'elle soit ta copine. Mais tu m'as menti en allant derrière mon dos pour me tromper ! C'est ce qui fait le plus mal ! Tu sais Edward, tu es un âne, et je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui à put me faire ça ! Donc, je vous souhaite d'avoir une belle vie. »Leur dis-je. Alors, je me tourne et me dirige vers ma voiture.

J'ai vu Jasper, Emmett et Rose près de ma voiture donc je suppose qu'ils ont vu toute la scène. Rose commence à parler, mais je la coupe. « Je ne veux pas en parler Rose. Je veux seulement rentrer à la maison et dormir. »Je monte de ma voiture avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse dire quelque chose et rentre à la maison.

Eh bien, ce jour s'est avéré mouvementé.

Je peux seulement espérer que demain sera meilleur. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible puisque Edward et Alice seront l'un sur l'autre.

Non je ne suis pas jalouse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais j'aurais dû mal à le voir avec un elle, une fille qu'il vient tout juste de rencontrer, à la place de sa meilleure amie depuis toujours ! Oh, peu importe. Maintenant, je peux chercher quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à moi.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! Vraiment !**

**J'espère recevoir plein de commentaires, même si je suis pas sûr de faire un record ! =)**

**J'espère pouvoir vous voir présent sur le prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt !**

**PS : Dites le si la publication prend trop de temps ! Envoyez un PM. =) Et dites moi quand vous voulez que le prochain chapitre soit posté ! =)  
**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va autant vous plaire que les précédent ! Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires que vous m'avez posté sur le précédent chapitre ! =)**

**Guest : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Eh bien, je dois dire que je pense comme toi, Edward à vraiment sortit des excuses bidon ! Le chapitre à été posté avant le Samedi, j'espère que sa te va quand même ! =) J'essayerais de poster un nouveau chapitre Samedi aussi, va que je voie si je peut ! =)**  
**

**nina : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu va savoir dans se chapitre si oui ou non Edward regrette ce qu'il à fait. J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire que les précédents ! =)**  
**

**On se retrouve plus bas ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Jasper POV.**

J'espère que Bella va bien. Je le dis dans ma tête pour la millième fois depuis deux heures, alors que je suis couché dans mon lit. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé et je suis en colère contre Edward pour avoir fait cela à ma Bella. Elle mérite mieux que lui.

Peu importe combien je veux l'embrasser pour la faire se sentir mieux, je sais qu'elle à besoin de moi, pour pouvoir évacuer toutes sa tension.

Pas d'un gars qui va profiter d'elle dans ses états de faiblesses.

Je ris, pensant à la réaction de Bella si elle savait que je pensais à elle en tant qu'en état de faiblesse. Ça ne serait pas jolie. Mais ce serais juste Bella. Elle ne veut pas paraître faible.

Même devant moi, son meilleur ami, qui l'a vu dans beaucoup de différentes humeurs et de tenus, d'ailleurs.

Je regarde à nouveau l'horloge, il est trois heures maintenant. Je devrais aller au lit. Je ne voulais pas être en retard pour l'école demain et louper Bella avant le déjeuner.

Je m'enroule dans mes couvertures et m'endors enfin.

Mon réveil sonne et je remarque qu'il est déjà huit heures, l'heure d'une nouvelle journée.

Quand j'arrive au lycée, tôt, Rosalie voulait déjà aller voir Emmett. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je vais donc avoir du temps pour penser à ma situation avec Bella.

Je me dirige sur un banc tandis que Rose était avec Emmett quelque part dans le parking, quand je vois la Volvo d'Edward arrivé sur le parking. Quand il s'arrête, Edward sort de sa voiture, se dirige vers le côté passager et l'ouvre.

Une Alice avec un grand sourire sort de la voiture, comme si elle ne se souvenait pas des révélations qui lui avait été faite hier, concernant le fait qu'Edward sortait avec une autre fille.

Edward aussi avait un grand sourire sur son visage, comme s'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir blessé sa meilleure amie !

Je décide que quelqu'un devait lui donner une bonne leçon, donc je me lève du banc où j'étais assis et me dirige où se trouvait Edward et Alice.

« Hé, Eddie. »Dis-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Il tourne son attention de Alice vers moi. « Oh, hé Jasper. Quoi de neuf ? »Demande t-il avec son sourire collé au visage comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« Ne prononce pas mon prénom comme ça. Comment est-ce que tu as put faire ça à Bella ? Elle est l'une de tes meilleurs amis, puis elle est devenu la meilleure amie que tu ne pourra jamais avoir. Est-ce que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? »Lui criais-je dessus. Les gens commençaient de regarder vers notre direction à cause du fait que je criais.

« Euh... je crois que je vais aller à mon casier pour vous laisser parler tranquillement. »Nous dit Alice, puis elle se redresse, fait un pic sur les lèvres d'Edward, puis commence à se diriger vers le lycée.

« Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments pour Alice fassent du mal à Bella. Tu à raison, c'est l'une de mes meilleurs amis et je veux le meilleur pour elle, mais ce n'est pas moi. C'est toi Jasper. »Me dit-il alors que je m'étais figé. « Oh, allé Jazz. C'est vraiment évident que tu es des sentiments pour Bella. La façon dont tu la regardes, que quand elle parle tout ce qu'elle dit est forcement intéressent. Aucun gars peut être autant intéressé parce qu'une fille dit, que si Bella va mal, tu te sens toi aussi mal. Tout le monde le sait, la seule personne qui s'en n'est pas aperçu, c'est Bella. Même Alice a pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux et c'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'Alice n'a pas pensé que Bella et moi étions ensemble. Vous deux, feriez un meilleur couple que ce qu'elle et moi aurions fait. »Finit Edward alors que j'étais toujours figé à ses côtés.

A t-il vraiment dit ça ? Même si ça sonnait comme un excuse pour avoir trompé Bella, il avait réussi à me faire sortir ça de ma tête en me disant que Bella et moi ferions un beau couple. C'est ce que je veux depuis tant de temps, être à la hauteur pour être en couple avec Bella.

Le cloche sonne et je regarde tous les élèves sont dirigés vers les classes, même Edward se lève pour y aller. Je vois la camionnette de Bella vers le haut du parking, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler.

Oh, mince !

Je n'ai pas put voir ma belle Bella, j'écoutais parler Edward ! Je crois que je vais devoir attendre trois ennuyante heures avant que je puisse lui parler.

Je pense qu'il ne veut mieux pas que j'arrive en retard en classe...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment ! =) PS : J'ai posté un nouvelle histoire mais c'est une Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, j'espère tout de même que vous allez y jeter un coup d'œil et que le premier chapitre va vous plaire ! =) Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera un Point de vu assez spécial, Jessica ! =)  
**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction avec un jour de retard j'en suis désolé ! J'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous plaire que les précédent ! Merci pour les commentaires présent sur le précédent chapitre ! =)**

**Guest : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! =) C'est vrai qu'il c'est un peu rattrapé mais il va falloir voir la suite maintenant ! =)

**PS : Pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas de compte , je vais faire une page Facebook pour qu'ils sache quand les prochain chapitre vont être en ligne, mais avant, je voudrais savoir combien de personne serais intéressez, comme ça, elle ne sera pas faite pour rien !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

**Jessica POV.**

Je sors de ma voiture pour une nouvelle journée ennuyeuse au lycée de Forks, je vais encore voir Bella avec le beau Edward, obtenant tout ce qu'elle veut, même si elle n'est pas aussi jolie que moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en elle de toute façon.

Il a également passé trop de temps avec cette nouvelle fille, Alice. Je me demande si quelque chose se passe entre eux. Je vais certainement traîner avec eux pour pouvoir avoir quelque chose de juteux.

C'est aussi quelque chose qui rend cette école ennuyeuse, il n'y a pas beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent en ce moment.

« Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments pour Alice fassent du mal à Bella. »Entendis-je dire Edward a Jasper. Ah, alors Edward est avec Alice, la nouvelle fille et non plus avec Bella. Donc, ça va être ça le prochain sujet concernant les ragots : « Bella se fait larguer pour la nouvelle fille. »Je riais intérieurement.

J'étais trop occupé à rire que j'ai perdu une partie de leur conversation : « ... Je veux le meilleur pour elle, mais ce n'est pas moi. C'est toi Jasper. »Dit Edward à Jasper tandis que ce dernier était toujours figé. Je m'arrête dans mon élan et regarde du coin de l'œil Jasper. Jasper rougit ?

Oh mec, c'est trop bien. Je peux ressortir mon statut de reine des potins pour aller dire que Jasper a le béguin pour Bella.

Je cours vers le lycée sans écouter la suite de ce que voulait dire Edward, j'en avais déjà bien assez.

Alors que je courrais vers les portes d'entrée du lycée, je tombe sur Bella Swan, au sens propre. Je suppose qu'elle se promenait dans le bâtiment de l'école en même temps que moi, mais j'étais trop distraite pour la remarquer au premier abord.

Bella se lève du sol et époussette la saleté présente sur ses vêtements. « Oh, Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais pressé et je t'ai pas vu. »Dis-je de ma voix maladive.

« Ce n'est pas grave Jess'. »Me dit Bella avant de commencer à marcher vers son casier.

Je souris méchamment dans son dos avant de me diriger vers mon casier où je retrouve ma meilleure amie, celle qui dirige l'école avec moi, Lauren Mallory.

« Lauren, devine qu'elle nouveau ragot j'ai. »Chantais-je à elle.

Elle se tourne vers moi et sourit elle aussi, méchamment. Elle aime autant raconter des ragot que moi. « Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que Jasper aime Bella ! Que Bella et Edward ne sont plus ensemble et qu'il sort avec Alice, la nouvelle ! »Criais-je presque, enthousiaste.

« Wow. Et tu as appris tout cela avant même d'avoir commencé l'école ? »Demande Lauren avec étonnement.

« Ouais ! »Dis-je fièrement.

« As-tu d'autre chose a partagé ? »Voulait-elle savoir.

« ... Eh bien, je pense que Rose sort avec le nouveau type, Emmett. Parce que je les ai vus derrière le hangar de stockage. Mais, Rose, est comme ça, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment important. »

« Oh, eh bien, c'est cool. Ainsi, nous pouvons commencer par dire à tout le monde que Edward a rompu avec Bella pour la nouvelle fille Alice et ensuite on leur parle de l'amour de Jasper pour sa meilleure amie, Bella. »Elle se met à rire avec moi. « Cela va être le meilleur potin que l'école n'as jamais entendu ! »Termine Lauren.

« Ouais, je vais commencer à parler à tous les gars que j'ai pendant la première période et toi à toutes les filles de notre groupe et au déjeuner, tout le monde sera au courent pour la rupture de Edward et Bella. »Dis-je à Lauren.

« Bon, on se voit au déjeuner. »Dit Lauren juste au moment où la cloche sonne. Je commence donc le premier cours de ma journée. Cela devrait être une journée de plaisir.

Arrivant dans la classe je m'assoie aux côtés de Mike. Ce sera le meilleur pour le potin du jour à cause de son obsession pour Bella, il pourra se vanter qu'il pourrait à présent l'avoir. Peu importe ! Comme si ça allait se passer !

« Hé Mike ! »Dis-je d'une voix charmante et en battant des cils.

« Oh, hé Jess'. »Me dit-il dans un sourire. « Quoi de neuf ? »Me dit-il d'un air entendu. Il savait que le sourire que j'avais c'était quand j'avais des potins à vendre.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Mais je viens de découvrir que Bella s'était fait jeter par Edward parce qu'il aimait Alice, la nouvelle. »Lui dis-je.

« Comment a-t-il put lui faire ça ? »Cris Mike, attirant l'attention sur nous. « Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle maintenant. »Il réfléchit, puis il se retourne pour parler à Tylor, qui était assis derrière nous.

Même si j'étais en colère pour ce qu'il venait de dire et de son attirance encore présente pour Bella, j'avais fait mon travail.

Il avait probablement dit à Tyler comme il allait se taper Bella. Alors, maintenant que les gars en parlent, c'est à Lauren de s'occuper de filles pour qu'elles en parlent à leurs tours. Elle est assisse à côté de Sara, autre fille qui adore les potins et qui est importante dans notre cercle d'amies.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! Vraiment ! **

**Comment avez-vous trouvé le moment de Jessica ?**

**Que vas-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre selon vous ?**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bisous ! =)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! =)  
Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez posté sur le précédent chapitre ! =)**

**Guest : **J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! =)**  
**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Bella POV.**

Quand j'arrive au lycée aujourd'hui, je vois Jasper et Edward parler près de la voiture de celui-ci. Hum, je me demande ce qu'ils se disent.

En marchant, je tombe sur Jessica, littéralement, alors que j'allais vers le hall de l'entrée du lycée.

« Oh, Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais pressé et je t'ai pas vu. »Entendis-je dire Jessica dans sa voix_ je suis en train de vous faire croire que j'ai une belle voix._

« C'est bon Jess'. »Lui dis-je. Je marche vers mon casier.

La cloche sonne alors je prends mon affaire et me dirige vers ma classe. La matinée a été ennuyeuse sauf le moment où Lauren et Jessica chuchotais vers l'autre, toute excité.

Je me demande de quelques potins il s'agit aujourd'hui. C'est la même chose avec elles, on ne sait jamais si ce qu'elles disent est vrai ou seulement un gros mensonge.

Il a finalement été l'heure du déjeuner et je me rends dans la cafétéria et quand j'y suis rentré, je sens littéralement tous les regards sur moi. Bon, c'est bizarre. Je prends ma nourriture et me dirige vers ma table régulière de déjeuner.

Jasper, Emmett et Rose sont tous assis, mangeant leur déjeuner comme s'ils ne sentaient pas les regards qui se trouvaient sur eux aussi.

« Hé, les gars. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? »Leur demandais-je.

« Non, je n'ai pas d'idée. »Dit Jasper.

« Ce n'est probablement rien Bella. » Emmett est toujours celui qui ne pense pas que les choses sont un gros problème et je pense qu'il pouvait avoir raison.

J'ai donc arrêté de m'inquiéter à ce sujet et j'ai simplement mangé mon déjeuner.

« Hé, Bella. »a déclaré Angela, elle est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

« Hé, Ang'. Quoi de neuf ? »Lui demandais-je, non pas que je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle me dise bonjour, c'est juste que généralement elle mange à l'extérieur avec son petit-ami, Ben.

« Je voulais seulement vous dire à quel point je suis désolé que Edward ai rompu avec toi pour la nouvelle, Alice. Je veux dire, pour combien ça marche d'âtre amis, puis de devenir petit-copain / petite-copine. Donc, je voulais seulement que tu sache que si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là pour toi. »Angela a mis sa main sur mon épaule pendant quelques secondes, puis elle sortit de la cafétéria, probablement pour aller manger avec Ben.

J'étais choqué ! Comment Angela le sait ? Non pas que ce soit un grand secret et que je ne veille pas que ça se sache, mais comment elle le sait ?

« Euh, les gars, comment peut-elle le savoir pour Edward et moi ? »Je leur ai demandé. Ils avaient tous des regards vides sur leurs visages, en secouant la tête pour dire non. Quand je regardais Jasper pendant une seconde, je vois la culpabilité sur son visage puis ça disparait.

C'était quoi ça, Jasper n'est pas du genre à dire des ragot surtout quand ça me concerne ainsi qu'Edward ? Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a à se sentir coupable ?

« Peut-être que, Jessica et ses amies ont découvert quelque chose et l'ont dit à toutes les personnes du lycée. Tu sais comment elles aiment les commérages, »suggère Rose tout en continuant de manger son déjeuner.

« Peut-être, mais comment aurait-elle put en trouver un en si peu de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elles ont vu Edward et Alice hier, elles ont dû sauter sur des conclusions. »Dit-elle en retour.

« Peut-être. »Dis-je, pensant que c'était bizarre de s'apercevoir que tout le monde était au courent que je m'étais fait jeter par mon petit-ami / copain.

« Je suis désolé que tout le monde est découvert pour toi et Edward, Bella. »Me dit Jasper en mettant une de ses mains sur mon épaule à travers la table.

Huh, c'est bizarre mais c'est gentil d'avoir la main de Jasper sur moi. Je mets rapidement fin à cette pensée. « C'est bon, Jasper. Je ne suis pas fâché que tout le monde le sache. Je ne suis pas habitué à être le centre d'attention, c'est tout. »Le rassurais-je, lui donnant un sourire, il me fixe pendant un moment, s'assurant que mon sourire soit vrai avant de me rendre mon sourire.

La cloche sonne alors nous nous dirigeons tous vers nos différentes classes.

Alors que je marche dans le couloir vers ma classe, Lauren s'est approché de moi et s'est arrêté juste en face de moi, ne me laissant pas entrer dans ma classe.

« Hé, Bella. »Dit-elle de sa voix _j'ai la meilleure voix._

« Que veux-tu Lauren ? »Demandais-je dans ma voix _éloigne toi de moi, chienne._

Elle plisse les yeux en entendant ma voix et puis elle me fait un grand sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas, c'est qui est peu probable.

« Oh, pas grand-chose, je viens tout juste d'entendre quelque chose et j'ai pensé que puisque nous étions deux filles, nous devions nous serrer les coudes et je suis directement allé vers toi pour te dire que Jasper à un GRAND béguin pour TOI. »Crie Lauren pour que la plupart des personnes présentes dans le couloir l'entende.

J'entends des tas de gens qui chuchotent, mais seulement quelque mot retient mon attention.

**Jasper... Béguin... Bella...**

Je me retourne vers Lauren. « Tu es une grande menteuse Lauren ! »Lui criais-je dessus, répriment les papillons présents dans mon ventre, c'est bizarre.

« Oh, pas de miel, je ne mens pas. Jessica a entendu Jasper et Edward dire qu'il ferait un meilleur ami et petit copain qu'il ne l'avait été, lui. »Et elle se retourne pour se rendre à sa classe.

Lauren aurait-elle raison, pour une fois ?

Mais si Jasper et Edward pensait que Jasper ferait un meilleur copain pour moi alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me le disent pas ?

Est-ce que Jasper à peur que je ne l'aime pas en retour ? Que je ne l'aime pas ?

Je suis tellement confuse que je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je suppose que la seule solution est de confronter Jasper à ce sujet après l'école et en espèrent que ça se passe bien. Ce sera une autre longue journée d'école.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment ! **

**Il reste deux chapitres et l'épilogue avant la fin de cette fiction ;-(**

**Bisous, et en espèrent vous voir au prochain chapitre ! =)**

**PS : Voulez-vous que je fasse une page Facebook pour prévenir quand les nouveaux chapitres apparaissent ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! =)**

**il reste un seul chapitre avant l'épilogue ! =)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

**Bella POV.**

Le lendemain, à l'école, avant la première période de cours, je me promenais dans les couloirs et j'entendais toutes les personnes parler du fait que Jasper m'aimait et que c'était lui la raison de la rupture entre Edward et moi.

Je n'avais pas dormi de toute la nuit. Mon cerveau avait été trop occupé à courir derrière le fait que Jasper, mon ami depuis toujours, avait le béguin pour moi. La gentille Bella Swan.

Plus je réfléchissais à Jasper et moi en couple, plus j'aimais ça.

Je veux dire, il est mignon, intelligent et nous sommes ami depuis longtemps.

« Hé Bella. Est-ce que tu as demander à Jasper de sortir avec toi ? »Me demande Jessica tandis que je m'asseyais dans le cours d'Anglais.

Je lève mes yeux vers elle qui se trouvait devant mon bureau. « Non, pas du tout. Je ne l'ai même pas vu aujourd'hui. »Lui dis-je en essayent de lui cacher mon agacement de la voir face à moi.

« Oh, eh bien, Lauren va le lui demander aujourd'hui au déjeuner. Elle pense qu'elle est _beaucoup _plus jolie que toi, qu'elle peut te retirer de son cœur. »

Puis elle s'en va flirter avec Mike.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe , Je pensais que Jasper m'aimait. Et si ça se trouve, Lauren serait-elle capable de ma retirer de son cœur ?

Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus jolie fille du lycée et Lauren est certes belle, mais elle est insignifiante et méchante, Jasper ne tomberais jamais sous son charme. Je le connais assez bien pour le savoir.

Mas pourquoi j'ai si peur de perdre mon copain alors qu'il n'est même pas le mien ?

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

La cloche sonne enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Entre mes deux cours, j'avais entendu des gens parler de mon béguin pour Bella ! Certaines personnes sont même venu me voir pour savoir si c'était vrai.

Comment diable l'ont-ils su ? Jessica et Lauren m'ont sans doute entendu parler avec Edward.

Putain !

Je me demande si Bella à entendu ces rumeurs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense? Et si elle ne m'aime pas en retour et qu'elle va m'éviter parce qu'elle serais gênée ?

Il faut que je lui parle pour arranger les choses.

En entrant de la cafétéria, je ne vois pas Bella, alors je prend mon déjeuner et me dirige vers notre table, déterminer à l'attendre.

« Hé Jasper. »Entendis-je derrière moi. Puis, tout d'un coup, Lauren est assise en face de moi avec un grand sourire sur son feux visage.

« Hé, Lauren. Quoi de neuf ? »Lui demandais-je. Pourquoi Lauren me parle ? Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble depuis la première année et elle n e ma jamais dit plus de deux mots.

« Je voulais juste que tu sache à quelle point je t'aime. Je veux dire, tu est si doux Jasper et j'ai réaliser que nous ferions un beau couple ! »Dit Lauren. Elle souriait doucement et battais des cils en ma direction.

Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ?

« Okay ... quel est le piège ? »Lui demandais-je avec inquiètude.

« Je ne peux plus me retenir Jasper. Je ne peux plus retenir me sentiment pour toi. »Crie t-elle, puis elle se lève et m'embrasse !

Je ne peux pas le croire, Lauren, la plus grande garce avec Jessica m'embrasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pense avoir fait ? »Lui criais-je dessus en la repoussant.

« Mais Jasper, je pensais que tu m'aimait ! »Dit Lauren avec un regard innocent. Oh, elle est une bonne actrice.

« Pourquoi pense-tu cela ? Tout le monde au lycée sait que j'aime Bella. Merci à Jessica et toi. Et même si je n'aimais pas Bella, jamais je ne sortirais avec quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es égoïste et tu pense vraiment que tu vaut mieux que les autres tout ça parce que tu es riche. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec une fille comme toi. »Lui dis-je.

Elle avait une expression choqué collé sur son visage, je pense que personne n'avais dût le lui dire avant. Eh bien, quelque devais forcement lui dire un jour.

Enfin, je sors de la cafétéria en espèrent trouvé Bella et enfin pourvoir lui dire mes sentiments en personne.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère !****  
**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bisous ! =)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis en retard pour la mise en poste de ce chapitre en j'en suis désolé. =) J'espère que ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue va vous plaire ! =) Merci pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé sur le précédent chapitre. =)  
**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. =) En espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

La cloche vient de sonner l'heure du déjeuner, je saute hors de mon siège et me rue hors de ma classe.

J'avais rebondi sur ma chaise depuis que Jessica m'avait dit que Lauren allait demander à Jasper de sortir avec elle ce midi. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de mes sentiments à son égard, ni des siens envers moi.

Est-ce qu'il allait dire oui à Lauren ? Ou faire comme je l'espère ?

Je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée, je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion de le voir. Est-ce qu'il m'évite ? Je rentre dans la cafétéria, totalement inconsciente que Lauren se trouve en face de Jasper sur notre table, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'attrape et qu'elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

Que diable ce passe t-il ?

Que fait Lauren ? Je pensais qu'elle allait juste lui demander et non pas l'embrasser devant tout le monde !

Et si c'est Jasper qui veut l'embrasser ? Devrais-je toujours pensé qu'il m'aime ? Et maintenant il embrasse Lauren ? Je sort de la pièce, ne pouvant plus supporter l'idée qu'il embrasse cette fille !

Je me sens si stupide d'avoir crue qu'un gars comme Jasper puisse aimer une fille comme moi.

Je me tourne et sors de la pièce. La scène c'est sans doute passé en quelque seconde, mais pour moi, c'était une éternité.

Je coure vers le parking de l'école, entre dans ma voiture en claquant la portière derrière moi.

Je reste assise dans la voiture pendant un long moment, me vautrant dans ma stupidité et mon chagrin.

**Jasper POV.**

Je cours hors de la cafétéria et je me dirige vers le casier de Bella pour voir si elle s'y trouvait.

Elle n'y était pas.

Je regarde ensuite dans la bibliothèque.

Elle ne s'y trouvait pas non plus.

Je cours à l'arrière de l'école, là où se trouve Rose et Emmett.

« Hé Rose, est-ce que tu as vu Bella ? »Demandais-je à ma soeur.

« Non, je suis désolé. »Puis elle retourne vers Emmett.

Je vérifie tout le tour de l'école avant de me décider de vérifier le parking du lycée.

Je regarde le camion de Bella et la voie à l'intérieur. Pleure-t-elle ?

Oh non, m'a-t-elle vu embrasser Lauren dans la cafétéria ? Elle doit savoir que cela ne veut rien dire pour moi !

Je courre vers son camion et frappe à la vitre. Bella lève les yeux vers moi et je peux voir ses larmes ravagent ses joues.

« Bella ouvre la porte. »Lui dis-je.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Jasper ! »Me criais-je dessus à travers la porte fermée.

« NON ! Pas tant que tu ne marras pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer sur ce que tu penses, te faisant pleuré. »Lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

« Très bien ! »Dit-elle en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture pour en sortir. Puis elle claque la porte et s'appuie dessus, croisant les bras dans l'attente.

« Très bien, alors je devine que tu as vu Lauren m'embrasser dans la cafétéria ? »Lui demandais-je pour avoir sa confirmation.

Elle hoche la tête, sans dire un mot.

« Bon, eh bien, j'imagine que tu ne m'as pas vu en train de la repousser et lui dire devant tout le monde que je t'aime et que je ne serais jamais son petit ami parce qu'elle est une personne horrible ? »Lui demandais-je.

Elle me regarde avec une expression choquée sur le visage. Enfin, elle me dit dans un murmure : « Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? »

« Ouais, je l'ai fait. »Lui dis-je timidement, attendant qu'elle remonte au moment où j'avais dit que je l'aimais.

« Attend, tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? »Bella demande, percutant enfin ce que je lui avais dit.

« Oui, je l'ai fait. »Lui dis-je doucement.

« Alors, ces rumeurs sont vraies ? »Demande-t-elle en me regardant à travers ses cils. Il y avait un peu de blush rampant sur ses joues.

« Oui, Bella. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, je t'ai toujours aimé, mais nous étions ami et tu sortais avec Edward et je voulais être un bon ami pour toi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. »Lui dis-je avec hâte. Essayant d'expliquer le mieux possible.

Je pensais aussi que si j'y allais doucement, je me serais dégonfler à lui dire ce que je ressentais.

« Jasper, tais toi ! »Me dit Bella avant de mettre sa main à l'arrière de mon coup et d'emporter ma tête vers la sienne.

Ses lèvres ont touché les miennes et elles étaient tellement douces. Je ne peux pas croire que j'embrasse enfin la fille de mes rêves. Et j'adore ça.

Nous arrêtons le baiser pour besoin d'aire. Bella me regardait avec les yeux remplis d'amour.

WOW. A t-elle conscience que c'est vraiment dur pour moi, en ce moment ?

« Alors, Bella... »Ai-je commencer, ne sachant pas par où aller. « Cela signifie-t-il que tu es ma petite-amie ? »Je lui demande. Regardant le sol. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle pense de nous, ou peut-être que c'est trop tôt.

« Jasper. »Commence Bella en mettant une main sous mon menton et en relevant mon visage pour que je puisse la regarder. « Si tu veux que je sois ta petite-amie, alors je serais heureuse d'être ta petite-amie. »Me dit Bella.

« Vraiment ? »Je lui demande, surpris, même si je ne devrais pas l'être après le baiser que nous avons partagé.

« oui. »Dit-elle en riant. Je suis tellement heureux que je l'embrasse de nouveau sur les lèvres et je commence à approfondir le baiser quand quelqu'un nous interromps. Nous nous arrêtons et nous regardons vers la gauche pour trouver Emmett et Rose qui nous regarde.

« Enfin, tu lui à dit ce que tu ressentais Jasper ! »Me dit Rose avec un grand sourire.

« Attend, tu savais qu'il m'aimait, mais tu ne m'as rien dit Rose ? »Dit Bella.

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire, Bella. C'était à Jasper de te le dire ! »Dit-elle à Bella.

« Donc, c'est ça que voulait dire ton message. »Dit Bella.

« Quel message. »Demandais-je à Bella.

« Bella est venu me demander pourquoi tu était bizarre c'est dernier temps, elle m'a envoyé un message me le demandant, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire. »M'informe Rose.

Je regarde Bella pour le voir regarder le sol, ses joues rouges.

« Oh Bella, que vais-je faire de toi ? »Lui demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras, riant.

« Je ne sais pas. »Me dit-elle en rient elle aussi, elle met ses bras autour de moi.

Enfin, tout est comme il se doit. Je suis enfin avec la fille de mes rêves.

La fille avec qui je suis passé d'Ami à petit-ami.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! =)**

**Me feriez-vous un record de commentaires pour ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ? J'espère ! =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt, certainement Vendredi. =)**


	11. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. **

**J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé cette fiction, que vous avez passé de bon moment à la lire. =) J'espère vraiment vous revoir dans une autre de mes traduction. =)**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

**Guest : **Et oui, ils sont enfin en couple. =)

* * *

**Epilogue : **

_( 10 Ans Plus Tard )_

Hé, c'est encore moi, Bella Swan l'adolescente qui sortait avec l'un de ses meilleur ami. Maintenant je suis belle, selon Jasper, femme de 28 ans marié avec son meilleur ami.

C'est bizarre comme les choses évoluent.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais marié avec Jasper, que je serais allé à l'université pour l'écriture créative et que j'aurais sorti un livre : « Twilight », vivant à Seattle parce que Jasper ne veut pas vivre loin de nos parents, que nos voisins de droite soit Rose et Emmet, qui sont marié et ont une fille de deux ans nommé Anna, et que Edward et Alice, qui sont marié et qui ont un fils de quatre mois, Ethan, emménage dans la maison d'en face, et enfin que je sois enceinte de cinq mois !

« Hé chérie, tu vas bien ? Je te voit regardé par la fenêtre de notre salon les camions de déménagement tout en frottant le ventre depuis une heure. »Me dit Jasper en entrant dans le salon et en m'enroulant de ses bras. « Es-tu sur d'être d'accord que Alice et Edward vivent si près de nous ? Tu sais, depuis que nous sommes tous allé dans différentes universités. »Continue Jasper.

Essayez de comprendre si quelque chose ne va pas chez moi.

« Non, Jasper, je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse face à mes peur et que je fasse amende honorable avec Edward. »Dis-je tranquillement à mon mari.

« D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veut.'Dis Jasper, et puis il me tourne et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, tandis que ses mains se déplacent sur mon gros ventre.

Alors Jasper et moi allons vers la maison de Rose et d'Emmett et nous frappons à la porte.

« Maman, quelqu'un est à la porte. »Jasper et moi entendons une douce petite voix.

« Okay princesse, maman est occupé, j'y vais. »Dit Emmett d'une voix de bébé. Il parlait toujours tout doucement pour parler à sa fille.

« D'accord Papa ! »La douce voix revint. Puis Emmett ouvre la porte avec Anna dans les bras.

« Hé les gars, quoi de neuf ? »Demande Emmett.

« As-tu vu nos nouveaux voisins ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Non, pas encore. Pourquoi, c'est qui ? »Demande Emmett.

« Edward et Alice. »Dit Jasper à ma place et nous rentrons dans la maison et nous allons nous asseoir dans le salon pour attendre Rose.

« Oh, vraiment. Rose, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ! »Crie Emmett.

« D'accord, j'arrive.'Dit Rose et on la voit descendre les escaliers et elle nous voit dans son salon. « Bella Jasper, qu'est-ce qui vous mènes ici ? »Demande-t-elle.

« Hé bien Rose, il semble que nous avons de nouveaux voisins. »Lui dit Emmett.

« Oh ? »Dit Rose.

« Edward et Alice. »C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors qu'elle était au près d'Emmett, elle me saute dessus et me fait un câlin qui pourrait rivaliser avec les ambassades d'Emmett.

« Es-tu d'accord Bells ? Que vas-tu faire ? »Demande Rose, en arrêtant de me faire un câlin pour me regarder.

« Oui je suis d'accord. En faite, je pense que nous devrions tous allez là-bas et les accueillir. »Dis-je calmement.

« T'es sûr ? »Demande Jasper, Rose et Emmett en même temps.

Je prends une grande expiration. « Ouais, je suis sûr »Leur répondis-je.

Puis nous allons tous dans la rue et le camion de déménagement était face à la maison et des gens portait des cartons dans la maison.

Puis nous avons vu Alice sortir de la maison avec un petit bébé sur la hanche. Elle nous a vus alors elle se tourna vers la maison et a dit. « Edward viens là, nous avons de la compagnie. »Puis elle commence à marcher vers nous avec un sourire timide.

« Hé, les gars, ça fait du bien de tous vous revoir. Wow, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, hein ? »Dit Alice quand elle nous rejoint enfin.

« Ouais, ça fait un moment. »J'étais la première à parler. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Seattle ? »Lui demandais-je. Je n'étais pas très heureuse d'avoir cette proximité avec Edward mais je pense qu'il faut que j'affronte mon premier petit-copain.

« Oh, eh bien Edward est médecin et il à obtenue une offre pour un poste plus gradé dans l'hôpital de Seattle et nous nous pouvions pas laisser une si bonne offre. »Nous dit Alice en riant. « Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas rentrer, Edward met beaucoup de temps je trouve. »Dit Alice en regardant sa maison, comme si elle cherchait Edward.

« Bien sûr. »Dis-je. Ensuite je prends la main de Jasper et Alice nous conduit dans sa maison, avec Rose et Emmett qui tenait Anna.

Dés que nous entrons, Edward descend les escaliers.

« Hé Ali, bébé comment fais-tu. »Dit Edward en lui faisant un baisser sur les lèvres. « Et comment va mon petit champion ? »Ajoute-t-il en faisant un baisser sur le front de son fils. Puis il se tourne vers nous comme s'il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de notre présence.

« Bella, Jasper, Rose, Emmett. »Dit-il tandis que ses yeux suivait chacun des prénoms, puis son regard se pose sur Anna. « Et qu'avons-nous là ? »Demande-t-il.

« C'est notre fille, Anna. »Dit Rose à Edward.

« Et bien, elle est adore. On dirait une mini-Rose, mais avec les yeux d'Emmett. »Commente-t-il. Puis il se tourne vers, ses yeux se posent sur mon estomac avant de remonter sur mon visage. « Wow, tu est enceinte Bella. Un garçon ou une fille ? »Demande Edward en essayant de sourire, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée.

Je suppose que cela fait trop longtemps pour je retienne ma rancune contre lui et d'ailleurs, si Edward n'avait pas rompu avec moi, je n'aurais jamais su les sentiments que je porte pour Jasper. Et puis nous ne serions pas marié et je ne serais pas enceinte. Donc, je pense que dans un sens, je dois le remercier.

« C'est une fille. »Lui dis-je avec sourire.

Il me sourit : « Eh bien, pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas pour le dîner, nous n'avons pas besoin de déplacer beaucoup de choses, il faut juste de la viande pour que nous puissions faire un barbecue. »

« Oui ! VIANDE : »Crie Emmett, nous choquant tous, il sortait rarement de son état de calme.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous pourrions rester un peu. Bella va généralement se coucher tôt. »Dit Jasper en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules et en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Ensuite, nous allons tous vers leur salon et Edward sort de la viande et Emmett et Jasper vont l'aider à faire griller la viande.

Ainsi, les hommes se dirige vers la cour pour faire griller les viandes pour nous, les femmes restent dans le salon et nous commençons à faire une salade.

« Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller mettre Ethan au lit, je reviens pour faire la salade. »Dit Alice alors qu'elle monte les escaliers.

Rose avait pris Anna des bras d'Emmett et maintenant elle l'a pose sur une des chaises du salon. « Je pense que Alice n'est pas aussi méchante que ce que nous avons toujours pensé. »Dit Rose.

« Ouais, peut-être. »Pensais-je. Je regarde par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour voir les hommes en riant comme des ours en cuisinant la viande. Puis Jasper regarde par la fenêtre et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour.

Oui, cela pourrait certainement être le début d'un nouveau chapitre dans nos vies. L'ancien gang de retour avec l'ajout de deux nouveaux amis, Alice et Emmett, et bientôt trois adorables enfants, Anna, Ethan et mon enfant Carly.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette fin de Fiction ? Bien ? J'espère; vraiment ! **

**J'espère vous voir pour une autre de mes traduction, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaise aussi ! J'ai beaucoup aimé traduire cette fiction. =)**

**Bisous, et à dans une autre fiction. =)**


End file.
